


Her Teasing

by MasterOfMew



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Penis In Vagina Sex, Reverse Cowgirl, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOfMew/pseuds/MasterOfMew
Summary: The Captain keeps teasing Felix by hitting on him at the worst times.
Relationships: Female Captain/Felix Millstone, The Captain & Felix Millstone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Her Teasing

Captain Alex Hawthorne always had a way of making his cheeks burn. She would flirt with him and causing his mind to go completely blank. He had been around when she would casually flirt with other people, but it always felt forced. Captain only did it to other when she needed something or persuasion instead of murdering everything. He had nothing to give so he did not entirely understand. 

"...."Felix snapped out of his thoughts when the Captain grazed his ear with her nose. 

"If we weren’t currently getting shot at right now, you’d have absolutely no chance of keeping your clothes on." She whispered into his ear as they took cover behind a road block. 

"Boss?!?" Felix coughed out. 

"Pay attention, Felix." She giggled and winked before running to the next road block. He stared after her and kept shooting. When there was only two bandits left he ran out and perform his tossball kick. 

"You look real good on the ground like that." Walking up to him after the fight. Tripping when attempting to stand up, he missed the way she bit her lip. He did not miss how the Vicar laughed at his inability to keep composure. 

"Shut up Max." Felix grumbled. 

#######

Days later another incident happened that riled him up. The vicar, Hawthorne, and himself were trying to clear out a lab of bandits for Sublight. They were walking through and almost walked right into a crowd. Before Hawthorne rounded the corner he grabbed her waist and mouth and held her against him while he pressed himself to the wall. Max hid himself behind a stack of boxes and out of sight. She was stiff against him until he pointed to the group passing by them. 

He let her go of her mouth and he took a deep breath. His dick was practically resting on the top of her ass. He prayed that she was not able to feel his growing erection. 

"I like how your hands feel on me." She whispered and pushed her hips back slightly, letting him know that she felt him getting hard. His head rolled back and he rested it against the wall behind him, willing himself to not groan. She turns on him and puts her hands on his chest and leans in further. "I can tell you're having fun." She glances down and then back up while biting her bottom lip.

"Wait... what...uh...!" Felix sputters and tries to look anywhere but at her. His hand still on her waist, he pulls it away quickly. 

"So cute" she turns and continues to clear out the rest of the building. 

Max walks by him and leans in, "you either have the most self-control or you're the biggest idiot I have ever seen." 

"Shut up, Max." 

######

They are back to the Groundbreaker after they completed the job. The crew was doing their own things. Parvati was with her girlfriend. Max was off somewhere doing something. Ellie, Nyoka, Hawthorne, and Felix were at The Last Hope. 

The four of them started at their own table and then Nyoka and Ellie went to stay at the bar after challenging a group of guys to a contest of some kind. Felix was left alone with the Captain. Hawthorne moved close to him, leaned in, and touched his knee. 

'If you keep looking at me that way, I’m not responsible for what happens to your cock." She said while looking him in the eyes. 

"Boss, you got to stop." Felix whispered.

"Felix do you not like me." She pouted. 

"I do, that's the problem. You're joking and it's hard not to get turned on." Felix palmed his dick trying to relieve the pressure. Past the point of trying to act unfazed. 

"I never said I was joking." Her hand went higher up his thigh. He looked down and then back up to her face. He surged forward and kissed her deeply. It was quick but when they pulled back from each other they were breathing heavy. 

"I think I should grab us a room, boss." His voice was deeper than normal. They stood up together, he grabbed her hand, and practically ran out of the bar. 

They were in a room before they knew it. The moment the door closed he turned on her and grabbed her face. Her pupils were blown while she looked up at him. They kissed each other again and this time it was desperate and rough. 

He picks her up and she wraps her legs around his waist, without breaking the kiss, until she starts giggling. 

"Are you laughing at me?" Felix asks. 

"No. I just really dont know what I am doing." Shes laughing harder now. 

"After all the times you were hitting on me... and you?" 

"I just kept imagining getting you to this point and then you taking control. I just wanted to be used by you." She ground her hips into his erection. "Like how you get when you fight."

"Oh fuck." Felix groaned and carried her over to the bed and threw them both down to the mattress. Without breaking the kiss he started undoing her pants quickly while she kicked off her boots. He pulled her pants and underwear off and she leaned up to remove her shirt and bra. 

She threw herself back down to the mattress and her boobs jiggled on impact. Felix pulled his shirt over his head and fell back into a deep kiss. Hawthorne dragged her nails down his pecks and palmed his abs. 

"Mmmmm... You're getting me wet. I've always pictured your body between my legs." 

"Yeah? How does this compare?"

"Even better, Felix, I had no idea you looked like this." She looked down his body and back up to him and reached to grab his penis through his pants. The pressure felt amazing and overwhelming. He quickly reached down and unzipped his pants and took out his dick. She grabbed for his dick again the moment it was freed. 

"It's so hard!" 

"It's from all of that damn teasing you've done." 

She licked her hand and started to stroke his dick. He hung his head, resting his forehead on hers. 

"Your hands feel so good on me boss." His hips start rolling into her grip. He adjusted himself so he was holding his weight up on one hand and cupped her boob with the other. He dragged the hand up from her boob, put pressure on her throat, and then shoved two fingers in her mouth. She licked and sucked on him like it was a lifeline. 

"Do you know how many times I had to get myself off because of you're persistent flirting?" Felix asked as he shoved his fingers further down her throat, causing her to gag before removing them. Still situated between her legs, he held her thigh close to his side while rubbing them up and down. 

"I was practically throwing myself at you! It isn't my fault you refused to catch on." 

"Boss, you're sexy as hell, there's no way I could possibly even pretend to be good enough." He pinched her nipple with his saliva covered hand. She arched up and tried to reach down to touch her self. He grabbed both hands and held it over her head. He let go and took his pants the rest of the way off and climbed back on top of her and between her legs. Rolling his hips, his cock was teasing her clit and causing her to whimper. 

"I can tease too." Felix said with a grin. He held his dick in his hand. He looked up once more as he lined himself up. "I wanted to do this the moment I saw you." 

"Same." Hawthorne said breathlessly. He pushed himself in slowly enjoying the soft feeling of her walls engulfing his length. When he was in fully they both stayed still. Here looked at her and she looked at where there bodies met. 

"Felix, you feel perfect."

"I like when you say my name. You're so fucking tight." Felix grunted out, maintaining self control. He started to slowly move out of her before slowly pushing back in. She felt like silk inside. His dick filled her completely. 

"There is so much I imagined doing to you."Felix purred. 

"Tell me.... everything." He had just hit the perfect spot. 

"That time I pulled you.... against the wall I wanted to... pull my dick out then and fuck you... from behind. Then I imagined sneaking... in you room and eating you out." Felix was thrusting faster now. 

"Right there. Don't stop. Please!"

"That's right! I want to hear you!"

He's getting rough with her now. Fucking her faster and harder than he thought possible. Her tits are bouncing with his thrusts. He reaches down to rub her clit with his thumb. 

"Cum for me, boss."

She tightens around him and falls over the edge. Her whole body convulsed with her orgasm. She shouts profanities and he slows his pace, making her orgasm last as long as he can. 

Before she has collected her self he is pulling her up from the bed. He sits down on the edge of the bed and adjusts her so she is straddling him with her back to him. He puts his dick back in her and holds her hips until she is ready. 

She slowly starts rolling her hips until she can find a rhythm. He holds her hips tightly and helps her with moving back and forth. Feeling more confident on what she is doing, she starts grinding faster against him and bouncing on his dick. 

She's moaning loudly now and he's sure he has died and gone to heaven. She moving faster and he has his forehead pressed against the back of her neck, whispering things to her that she cannot comprehend. 

She reaches over her shoulder to hold his head firmly against her. He bites her lightly on her neck. 

"I'm getting... close boss." Felix says through a clenched jaw. 

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Cum in me Felix! I need this. Please!" She is practically in tears while she begs for him to unload in her. These feelings are more than she has ever felt before. She is overwhelmed with pleasure and desperation. 

"That's not... a smart idea... boss!" He is biting the inside of his cheek trying not to cum. He moves his hand to her stomach and he can feel his dick moving in and out of her. 

"Felix! Make me yours! Mark me! Fuck! I need you to cum inside..." shes practically screaming. 

"Boss I cant hold it anymore." Felix groans and cums in her hard. It felt like he was releasing in her for minutes. He had never came that hard in his life. His head was both light and heavy at the same time. His eyesight stopped working and his body was paralyzed. 

Hawthorne came simultaneously. Coating his length in her cum. She held his head to her tightly, pulling at his hair, and digging her nails into his thigh with her other hand. 

"Fuck... that was amazing boss." Felix was breathless and still trying to orient himself. 

"Can we do this again?" She climbed off his lap and crawled into the bed, pulling him down with her.

"Give me a few and we can." Felix laughed. 

"I want to do it everyday!" 

"Like as a couple or.....?" Felix let the question hang. 

"Felix like you're my boyfriend now!" She sounded so innocent suddenly. "I mean unless you don't want to be."

"Fuck that, I'll be with you forever boss, whatever way you'll have me!"


End file.
